Mega Man 2
|caption = Japanese box art. |developer = Capcom |publisher = Capcom |series = |director = Akira Kitamura |producer = Tokuro Fujiwara |designer = Keiji Inafune Akira Kitamura Nobuyuki Matsushima Manami Matsumae Yoshihiro Sakaguchi |programmer = Nobuyuki Matsushima |artist = Yasuaki Kishimoto Naoya Tomita Keiji Inafune Akira Kitamura |writer = |composer = Takashi Tateishi |engine = |format = |release = Famicom/NES JPDecember 24, 1988 USJuly, 1989 EUDecember 14, 1990 |genre = Action, Platform |mode = Single player |rating = E for Everyone |platform = Nintendo Entertainment System |media = |requirement = |input = }} Mega Man 2, known in Japan as Rockman 2: Dr. Wily no Nazo ( ), is a platform game developed and published by Capcom for the Nintendo Entertainment System. It is the second installment in the original ''Mega Man'' series. The game was released in Japan in 1988, and in North America and PAL regions the following years. Mega Man 2 continues the titular protagonist's battle against the evil Dr. Wily and his rogue robots. The game features graphical and gameplay changes from the first Mega Man game, many of which have remained throughout the series. Although sales for Mega Man were unimpressive, Capcom allowed the Rockman team to create a sequel. They worked concurrently on other Capcom projects, using their free time to develop the game. Unused content from the previous title was integrated into Mega Man 2. Takashi Tateishi composed the soundtrack, with Yoshihiro Sakaguchi serving as a sound programmer. With more than 1.5 million copies sold, the game is the best-selling Mega Man title. Critics praised its audio, visuals and gameplay as an improvement over the first game. Many publications rank Mega Man 2 as the best title in the series, and as one of the greatest video games of all time. The game has been re-released on several consoles and mobile phones. In the Super Smash Flash series Moves Several of 's attacks in Super Smash Flash 2 are based on weapons he uses in this game. His side special move uses the Crash Bomb, a red grappling bomb that he acquires after defeating Crash Man. His uses the Quick Boomerang, a short-ranged boomerang weapon that he acquires after defeating Quick Man. His back aerial uses the Atomic Fire, which he gets for defeating Heat Man, though the original appearance of the weapon was a chargeable projectile instead of blast Mega Man fires behind him. His up aerial uses the Air Shooter, which creates a small tornado that rises upward, that he acquires after defeating Air Man. Stages Skull Fortress is a stage in SSF2 based on Dr. Wily's Castle, which is based most closely on its appearance from this game. The stage is named after the skull-based motif of the castle's appearance that originates from this game. Items The Energy Tank is an item in SSF2 that was first introduced in this game as an item used to fully recover Mega Man's health. It does the same to the player who picks it up in SSF2, gradually reducing their damage to 0%. Much like the gameplay in the Mega Man games freezes when recovering health, the player in SSF2 who picks up the item is unable to move until fully recovered, making them vulnerable to attacks. Music A custom rock remix of the first and second level theme of Dr. Wily's Castle in this game called Skull Fortress appears as the main music track of the stage of the same name in SSF2. Additionally, the Mega Man universe's victory theme is a remix of a short excerpt of this game's title theme. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Mega Man universe Category:Capcom